


星露谷日常-逛街

by bcaamage



Series: 星露谷日常 [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 女装play警告
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: 星露谷日常 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103406
Kudos: 3





	星露谷日常-逛街

_“人们就像跃过水面的石头，我们……终将沉没。”——塞巴斯蒂安_

“维克，这是什么？”塞巴斯蒂安抄起双手，瞪大眼睛盯着维克托举到自己面前的裙子。

“一条裙子。”维克托的表情仿佛在说，这难道不是显而易见吗？

“你知道我不是问这个。”塞巴斯蒂安烦躁地说，“这是你前女友的吗？”

“这可是我网购的最新款，昨天才收到。”维克托提了提衣架，另一手抚平裙子，感受织布顺滑垂坠的质感。

“所以呢？你干吗要买这种东西？打算送给我妹妹还是我妈妈，还是镇上的哪个姑娘？”塞比双手叉腰，怒气冲冲。

“当然是送给你的，来，换上，我们去逛街。”维克托走了一步，把裙子塞到塞巴斯蒂安怀里。

塞巴斯蒂安慌忙接住裙子，提起来看了看，然后走到床边，使劲将裙子扔到床上，自己一屁股坐到床边。“你这是农场的工作让你忙晕了头呢，还是虚空蛋吃多了，我简直搞不懂你的脑回路在想什么？”

维克托走到床边坐到塞比身边。“只是……突发奇想而已。”他搂住塞比的肩膀，感受到对方气得微微颤抖，他一头靠在塞比的肩膀上。“前几天那件事，你可是让我心碎了好几天呢，你也答应过要好好补偿我。”

塞巴斯蒂安扭开肩膀，让维克托的脑袋落了空。“维克，我已经道过歉了，非常诚恳地道过歉了，再说了，也是你先做出了让我误会的事情嘛。”

“亲爱的，你答应了补偿我。这可是我精心挑选的裙子，你就穿上陪我去逛街吧。”维克托再次把脑袋搁在了塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀上，并且牢牢揽着他的肩膀，不让他再次扭开。

“不要，不管穿不穿裙子，你知道我的，我不逛街，我不想出门，尤其天气这么热。”塞巴斯蒂安百般不情愿。

“又不是在镇上逛街，祖祖城的商场里冷气开得很足，保证凉快。你就答应我这一次，好吗？”维克托从床上拉起裙子，递到塞比面前，“这可是你最喜欢的黑色哦。”

“颜色根本不是重点好不好？光穿裙子也不行啊，我没有其它搭配。”

“我当然有买全套。”维克托说着，变魔术般拿来一个提袋，从里面掏出内衣内裤，还有一双鞋子。

“维克托，我开始为你的农场担忧了，你整天都在逛购物网站吧？”塞比看来已经完全对这种情况无语了。

“放心吧，亲爱的，我的效率可是超高。快去换吧，我真的很想看你穿上。”维克托一脸期待地说。

塞巴斯蒂安狐疑地抓起内衣内裤，最后是那条裙子，拖着脚走进了衣帽间。

等他再次出来时，维克托简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，样式简单的连衣裙贴在塞比身上，显出他纤细的肩膀和腰身，他怎么都想象不出这样的效果。

“你可真瘦啊！”维克托说。他拿起一条小蕾丝带子，系在塞比喉结处。然后单膝跪在地上，拿起皮鞋为塞比换上。

“我非常喜欢你黑色的头发，不过，假发我换了个颜色，这样你就不容易被人认出来了。”

听到此话，塞巴斯蒂安感觉自己快晕厥了，对啊，他还没想到可能会碰到熟人的问题，万一碰到镇上的人，被认出来，他还怎么在镇上生活？不过，转念一想，自己何曾又在乎过镇上人们的想法呢？

在商场里逛了两个小时后，塞巴斯蒂安感觉累到不行，脚好疼，虽然维克托还算贴心，买的皮鞋几乎没有高跟，但他往常穿惯了休闲鞋，穿这种鞋子走路，简直如同上刑，感觉腿都不是自己的了。

尽管维克托兴致正浓，塞巴斯蒂安还是拉着他进了一家咖啡馆，喝了饮料勉强休息了一会，维克托立刻迫不及待拉着塞比继续逛。塞巴斯蒂安此刻终于明白，早上自己一时糊涂，答应了这个补偿条件，简直就是被南瓜汤蒙了心，这一天会非常难熬了。

一家店铺门口，维克托突然凑到塞比耳边说：“快进去，随便拿一件衣服去试衣间。”不等塞比提问，就被他推了进去。

“刚才什么情况？”过了一会儿，塞比出来后一头雾水地问。

“刚我看到山姆和潘妮也在这一层逛，不过他们没有过来，好像已经离开了。”维克托揽着塞比的腰往前走。

“维克托，要是被山姆撞见我这个样子，我会恨死你的。”

“好了，我请你吃生鱼片。”维克托笑着说。

“别以为这招会一直管用。”塞比气鼓鼓地说。

“哈哈哈，我知道这招永远有用。快告诉我，你真的喜欢。”维克托坏笑着说。

他知道塞比真的喜欢生鱼片，两人在一起之前，维克托每次在矿井湖边钓了鱼，都会做好生鱼片送给塞比。

夜空晴朗，凉风清爽，商场旁湖畔的一座桥上。

维克托让塞比背靠着桥栏杆，自己身体贴着他，“塞比，我爱你。”说完他就吻下去。他一手揽着对方的腰，一只手伸向裙底。

“喂，等等，你做什么？”塞巴斯蒂安含糊不清地问。

维克托激烈的吻堵住了塞比更多的疑问，他的手熟练地引导着塞比的热情，很快就将塞比送上了巅峰。他双手抱着激动的爱人，不断在他耳边低声诉说着我爱你。


End file.
